Mirage
by Blured Artist
Summary: (/!\ Spoils des saisons 1 & 2 ! ) John, en deuil depuis la mort de son ami Sherlock, décide de prendre du temps pour lui. Il a besoin de faire le vide dans sa tête, de se ressourcer. Il s'accorde un peu de temps loin de Londres. Faire son deuil est difficile, surtout quand on hallucine.


Mirage.

Une semaine.

Une semaine peut sembler tellement courte, surtout quand on attend quelque chose, un événement unique, revoir quelqu'un, fêter quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Mais une semaine, peut sembler tellement longue, quand justement on n'attend rien de tout ca.

Une semaine, que John se retrouvait seul. Une semaine qu'il errait sans plus aucun but, sans les rues de Londres. Londres, ce grand dédalle de rues qui s'entrelacent et se croisent, pour former un tout. Tellement de rue, qu'il ne pouvait pas toutes les retenir.

Un seul homme connaissait toutes ces rues sans jamais se perdre.

Une semaine que John dormais a l'hôtel. Le désordre au 221 B Baker Street était trop grand, il n'y retrouvait rien que d'amers souvenirs, parmi les objets et les papiers éparpillés.

Un seul homme savait ce que représentait chaque papiers, chaque objet, et ou il était.

En allant à la pharmacie, sous conseil de sa psychologue, pour acheter divers antis dépresseurs et somnifères (conseils dont le médecin se serait passé), il avait du retenir des larmes, pincer les lèvres et se crisper tout entier pour ne pas se mettre à trembler, tandis que la cliente avant lui achetait des patches de nicotine.

- Combien de boites vous souhaitez, madame?

-Mettez m'en deux.

- Veillez à ne pas mettre plusieurs patches en même temps, ceux-ci sont forts. Certains font des overdoses. J'vous dis pas les effets indésirables, nausées, overdoses, tout ca…

John, ne connaissait qu'un seul homme qui supportait trois de ces patches à la fois sur son avant bras.

Mais cela faisait une semaine que cet homme était mort.

Sherlock Holmes avait rendu son âme.

Et depuis ce temps, John était perdu. Il avait quitté la guerre revenait avec une blessure morale qui l'envahissait physiquement, et c'est seulement grâce a Sherlock que cette blessure s'était envolée. Il ressentait de nouveau sa blessure, un poids dans sa cuisse, en plus d'un poids dans son cœur. Sherlock l'avait aidé une fois, mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus la, qui le ferait ?

Le médecin ressortit avec ses médicaments dans un sac qu'il serrait fermement dans sa main. Il haïssait la reprise de ces médicaments. C'était comme revenir a un point de départ. Comme avant de rencontrer Sherlock. Comme si leur rencontre n'avait jamais eu lieu. Comme si son état physique voulait le convaincre qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de Sherlock. Ce n'est pas ce que John voulait. Il ne voulait pas oublier.

Il prit un taxi, et se força à ne regarder que ses pieds au moment de dépasser l'appartement au 221 B Baker Street. Le souvenir était trop dur. L'appartement, les marches usées, Mrs Hudson, qu'il revoyait pourtant souvent. Il se convint de toutes ses forces que ses chaussures méritaient un coup de cirage. Puis il releva la tête. Pas de dégout. Pas de colère. Juste un profond chagrin. Un chagrin qui mêlait déception, regret et culpabilité. Celui du deuil.

Après une semaine, beaucoup s'étaient fait à l'idée que leur très cher détective consultant était parti. On ne parlait plus vraiment de lui, pour ne pas raviver les souvenirs, ou les regrets du talent de déduction de celui-ci. Ils manquaient vivement a la police, même si il n'en faisait pas officiellement partie. Les affaires trainaient. Lestrade, Molly, et même Anderson l'avaient comme qui dirait oublié. Mrs Hudson elle, se contentait de garder un silence de fer, sa mémoire toujours ancrée sur son ex-locataire.

John sortit du taxi après avoir payé sagement le chauffeur, et entra dans l'hôtel où il résidait depuis exactement 6 nuits. Une chambre miteuse, trop bien rangée à son gout. Une chambre ne contenant qu'un lit, un bureau et une lampe de chevet dont la prise électrique laissait à désirer. Il s'assit sur le lit.

« Et si je prenait du temps pour moi, loin de Londres ? »

Londres était devenue comme une bulle. Une bulle remplie de souvenirs à effacer. Un piège trop petit, qui se resserrait à chaque souvenir. Rester dans la ville bruyante l'étouffait. Il voulait évacuer.

Il avait conclu deux jours. Deux jours où il irait voguer plus loin. Juste le temps d'un week end, ou il serait loin des souvenirs, des gens, loin de tout. S'isoler un peu lui ferait du bien. Il prit une voiture, sa voiture, tant qu'il était capable de conduite.  
Il roula. Encore, et encore. Sans réfléchir. Après quelques temps, il s'arrête finalement auprès d'une auberge familière

Crum Keys ? Ce nom aussi lui était familier. Il l'avait déjà lu.

Un flash. Un éclair. Encore un souvenir.

Même endroit. Deux personnes. Un petit, blond, l'air innocent, qui se tenait aux cotés d'un grand, portant son long manteau habituel, relevant son col contre le vent. Encore lui. Encore Sherlock.

Ses souvenirs le hantaient, et son esprit l'avait emmené loin de Londres, certes, mais encore dans un lieu ou ils avaient été tous les deux.

Il voulait partir. Même les pancartes anodines le faisait se remémorer son ami. Il souhaitait s'en aller de tout son cœur ou aller se perdre dans la forêt, mais il s'y résigna. Voulait-il vraiment aller quelque part où il n'aurait aucun souvenir à se remémorer ?

Non.

Il voulait se souvenir. Avoir encore un lien. Même irrationnel. Même invisible. Même impossible.

Juste un lien, aussi imaginaire soit-il, avec son défunt ami.

Tout ce qu'il voulait éviter, c'est le contact avec des gens qui eux aussi l'aurait connu. Ils n'avaient pas réussis à lui arracher les images de la tête. Sa psy non plus. Personne ne comprenait. Il lui fallait prendre l'air, c'est tout.

Il entra dans l'auberge. L'aubergiste le reconnu directement.

- Mr Watson ! Qu'il fait bon de vous voir ! Où est votre ami le détective ?

- Il… n'est pas avec moi.

- Oh, pourquoi donc ?

- Il est… Décédé.

- Décédé ?! Oh. Pardon, je ne voulais pas…

- Ca va.

- Vous êtes sur ? Non parce que ca a pas l'air d'all-

- Ca va je vous dis.

Il y eu un silence. Un silence des plus pesants. Il venait de dire une fois de plus que Sherlock était décédé. Ces mots lui arrachaient le cœur, et fuyaient de ses lèvres comme des larmes qui couleraient de ses yeux. Des larmes qu'il ne pouvait pas pleurer en public. Sa gorge était nouée, il sentait qu'l aurait du mal à prononcer quelques mots de plus.

John posa assez d'argent pour réserver une demi-pension à l'auberge. En lui rendant la monnaie, l'aubergiste reprit, pour briser le silence qui s'était installé :

- Vous venez pour une enquête ?

- Je ne travaille plus dans les enquêtes. Enfin… Plus depuis que je suis seul.

- Alors vous venez juste prendre du bon temps.

- Oui. Du bon temps… Enfin, je viens me ressourcer, prendre l'air.

- Bien, c'est une bonne chance. En plus, il n'y a plus de problème à se balader dans les landes la nuit, même si on se tient encore loin de Baskerville !

Après ces paroles, l'aubergiste se mit à rire seul. John ne répondit pas, lui adressant tout de même un sourire faible, soulignant sa politesse. Il se retira ensuite pour monter ses quelques affaires dans la chambre cosy qui lui avait été louée.

Il était encore seul.

Mais ne pas entendre le son des klaxons, de la foule urbaine ou encore des sirènes de police ou de pompiers qu'il trouvait maintenant affolantes, le relaxait un peu.

La nuit tomba. Elle tomba si vite que John, occupé à rédiger des articles encore et encore sur son blog qu'il mettait toujours à jour, par habitude, qu'il ne la vit pas arriver.

Une idée lui illumina l'esprit. L'envie irrépressible de sortir dehors et marcher en forêt. L'envie. Un sentiment qui l'avait quitté. L'excitation d'une activité l'avait déserté. Mais la, il en avait besoin. Il DEVAIT sortir. Les idées de faisait tellement rares depuis une semaine, que celle-ci lui paraissais comme la seule voie à suivre.

Il sortit en attrapant une lampe torche, se laissant guider par ses muscles, vibrant déjà de tension.

Il se sentait stupide, d'être aussi animé à l'idée d'une simple balade.

« Pourquoi y aller ? Pourquoi m'écouter ? »

Mais l'inévitable question de l'autre coté :

« Mais, pourquoi ne pas suivre mon instinct pour une fois ? »

Il réfléchissait, il réfléchissait, mais ne s'arrêtait pas de marcher. Si bien que quand il arrêta de subir le dilemme qu'il avait déclenché en lui, il était déjà pleine forêt. Il était dans le silence total. Le vent ne soufflait pas. Les insectes eux-mêmes ne chuchotaient plus. Seule sa respiration était audible. Sa lampe torche balayait le sol d'une lumière claire et directe.

Ce silence… Sa respiration… Il s'était remit à réfléchir.

Il se laissa tomber dans les feuilles mortes humides de fraîcheur, sur le sol.

Baskerville. Sherlock. Les landes.

Personne d'autre qu'eux dans l'investigation.

Usurper l'identité de Mycroft.

Un sourire nostalgique lui échappa, quand il se remémora leur moment ici.

Le terrifiant chien…

Les hallucinogènes.

Même Sherlock en avait eu peur. Il avait ressenti la peur. Un sentiment qu'il disait ne jamais ressentir, parce qu'il était trop sur de lui. Cette peur avait touché John. Le tremblement de ses mains, de son verre, son agacement… C'est la seule fois ou il l'avait vu douter.

Sherlock avait-il eu peur quand il a du sauter ? Avait-il douté ? Avait-il voulu reculer?

Quelques chuchotements s'échappèrent des lèvres de l'ancien soldat.

« On s'est amusé, même si j'ai eu la peur de ma vie dans le labo. »

Il termina par lâcher un long soupire, son sourire s'effaçant, des larmes envahissant ses yeux. C'était tellement dur de parler. Sa voix lui semblait inutile, crée pour ne pas exister. Les mots sortaient de sa gorge, noués, emmêlés.

« On s'amusait tout le temps dans le danger.» Pensa-t-il.

Il renifla bruyamment, ses poumons fessant le plein d'oxygène. Il se fichait du bruit, personne ne l'entendrait, perdu en pleine forêt. Un rire s'échappa même de sa gorge, quand de grosses goutes se mirent à ruisseler sur ses joues. Il pleurait. Quelle ironie. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pleuré la mort de Sherlock avant de se retrouver dans cette forêt. Il relâchait enfin ses nerfs. Comme quand son ami avait commencé à douter de ses propres capacités. Il pouvait enfin se relâcher. Et il ne perdrait pas son statut d'homme fort aux nerfs d'acier, car il était le seul visiteur de la forêt. Il profitait du silence, troublé par ses propres sanglots.

Ce lieu était aussi relaxant qu'angoissant, dans son silence morbide, et son aspect sombre.

« Moi aussi je m'amusait bien. » Déclara une voix extérieure.

John n'était pas seul. Il avait non seulement entendu la voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille, mais maintenant il remarquait une autre respiration, en plus de la sienne. La voix avait prouvé une apparition. Divine ? Satanique ? Sursautant, il braqua la lampe torche vers la source, d'un geste brutal, tremblant, paniqué.

Il vit une silhouette. Une silhouette aux longues jambes, cachées dans un pantalon droit, serré. La silhouette était droite comme un pic. Un être pale, des yeux durs, mais dans lequel on entrevoyait l'océan. Une bouche sévère, toujours coincée dans un rictus ou on ne discernait ni sourire, ni mépris. Ses pommettes apparentes, n'étaient pas relevées dans un signe de joie, mais n'exprimaient pas de dégout non plus. Le visage neutre, les mains dans les poches de son long manteau au col relevé. C'était lui.

« Sherlock ! »

L'être en face de lui avait gardé son apparence sévère comme a son habitude, et son air presque hautain. Sa taille, son imposante posture. C'était la même. Aucun doute.

Watson ne savait que faire. Une envie étrange le prit de lui sauter dans les bras, mais il se retint. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose en se relevant d'un bon, mais s'arrêta dans son élan, refermant la bouche.

Sherlock était décédé une semaine plus tôt.

Les battements de son cœur étaient maintenant irréguliers, comme eux-mêmes perturbés, il se battait pour garder un esprit calme, mais ses halètements lui donnèrent mal au crâne. Ses poumons aussi le brulaient, ils le faisaient souffrir, comme si un poids s'était abattu dessus. Il se rappela soudain ce qu'il y avait eu dans cette forêt. Le chien. Baskerville. La brume qui les avait fait tous halluciner les uns après les autres.  
Sherkock était il une de ces illusions ?

- J'hallucine. Tu… Tu ne peux pas être la.

- Pourtant regarde-moi.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible que-

- Regarde-moi.

- Je ne fais que ca, Sherlock ! Mes yeux sont accrochés à ce que je vois ! C'est toi que je vois : Mais ce n'est pas toi, tu ne peux pas être la !

- Je ne suis pas un faux.

- Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu étais faux ! En haut de l'immeuble, tu as oublié ?! Le téléphone ! La rue, le pavé ! tout le monde, c'est…

Il y eu une pause. Le contraste était fort, entre les suffocations choquées et les paroles imprécises de John Watson, et le calme olympien habituel de Sherlock Holmes. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas. Droit. Sérieux, comme toujours. A coté, le docteur paraissait être un nain en furie, complètement perdu. Il suffoquait, hésitait dans ses paroles et se coupait lui-même, ne sachant pas comment argumenter. L'homme en face de lui ne pouvait pas être Sherlock. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il essayait de trouver un prétexte à son imagination, mais il se fatiguait inutilement. Sherlock tourna la tête, l'air légèrement détaché :

- Tu m'as demandé un miracle.

- Je t'ai vu mourir de mes propres yeux ! Tu es tombé ! Il y avait du sang partout ! Tu baignais dedans ! Les pompiers ! Ton corps ! J'ai vérifié ton pouls, tu était bel et bien mort !

- Et pourtant… Tu me vois.

- Arrête ! Déjà que t'imaginer me torture, je ne céderais pas a un mirage !

- Je ne suis pas un mirage.

- Alors explique-toi ! Explique la chute !

- J'ai exaucé ton vœu, John. Tu devrais être heureux.

- Je t'ai demandé une explication !

- As-tu vraiment envie de savoir ?

- Sherlock…

Les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés, inconsciemment. John, les joues encore brillantes de larmes, fixait le visage paisible son ami dans les yeux, comme pour se persuader que celui-ci puisse être réelle. Sherlock, lui soufflait même presque dans le visage. Pas de sourire, aucune expression. John lui, excédé par le manque de compassion de l'homme en face de lui, ne comprenait pas son refus d'explications. Lui qui aimait tellement expliquer, prouver, donner son avis, pourquoi ne le faisait il pas la ? Il continuait de le fixer, l'air presque dur. Il ne supportait pas cette incompréhension, mais, après tout, il était trop heureux de revoir Sherlock. D'ailleurs… Le docteur voulait il vraiment une explication ? OU alors préférait-il rester insouciamment heureux, comme dans le cas présent ? Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de savoir, mais le besoin de communiquer avec Sherlock. Le besoin de le revoir. C'est ce pour quoi il avait prié.

- Ne t'en vas pas, Sherlock… Je t'en prie. Ca fait une semaine que j'attends de te voir.

- Je suis la. Je ne partirais plus.

- Fais m'en la promesse. Ne disparait pas. Ce mirage est trop beau.

- Tu me demande de te hanter ?

- Ne t'envole pas.

John n'osait pas toucher Sherlock, même si ses doigts le brulaient d'envie de poser les doigts, ne serais-ce que sur son bras pour s'assurer que l'homme en face de lui était réel. Mais il avait si peur que tout ne soit qu'imagination, qu'il ne fit rien. Il avait peur que cet homme au milieu de la brume, ne soit que du vent, le fruit de ses pensées. Peur qu'il s'envole.

Après tout, ca faisait une semaine. Une semaine d'errance absurde, ou seul la tristesse l'habitait. Il venait de sentir des battements de cœur en lui, comme si il avait repris un train de vie, et même sa respiration avait retrouvé quelque chose de vivant.

Il voulait garder ca. Même s'il devait se droguer à la brume de cette forêt, la respirer comme un accroc a la cigarette en respire la fumée, il préférait rester avec un fantôme, que seul. La solitude l'effrayait, parce qu'il aurait été seul a gérer les problèmes

Personne ne saurait. Il se tairait. Il ferait semblant. Et personne ne saurait que la schizophrénie le frôlait.

- Tu es à l'auberge, c'est ca, John ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je t'ai vu arriver. Tu es venu seul.

- J'avais besoin de penser.

- Rentrons.

- Rentrons ? Tous les deux tu veux dire ?

- Je t'ai dit que je ne partirais pas. Je reviens à Londres demain. Avec toi. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de la discrétion. Personne d'autre ne doit savoir.

- Bien.

Ils rentrèrent. Sur le chemin du retour, John se retourne quelques fois vers Sherlock qui marchait derrière, pour s'assurer qu'il était encore la, mais il ne posa aucune question. La peur de reperdre quelqu'un, est une peur qui rendait le docteur aussi sensible qu'un enfant.

Le chemin fut bref. Ils arrivèrent vite à l'auberge, sans se faire remarquer  
Sherlock suivait toujours derrière, il n'avait pas disparu. Son pas était lent, assuré, et battait un rythme régulier.  
Mais John, lui, ne savait que penser. Il était partagé. Il savait son ami mort. Son ami qui marchait actuellement à ses cotés et qui semblerait pouvoir partir au moindre battement de cil. Mais un sentiment de soulagement étrange s'était installé. C'était Sherlock lui même qui dégageait cette sensation. Le savoir ici, sur ses deux pieds, le rassurait. Il n'était plus perdu.  
Personne n'était dans l'Auberge. Même le gérant était parti dans sa chambre. Enfin, vu l'heure, c'était plutôt prévisible. Discrètement et à pas de loup, ils rejoignirent la leur.

Les émotions avaient fatigué Watson, qui en rentrant dans la chambre, s'assis sur le lit, pour finalement basculer et s'allonger sur le coté, les pensées embrumées. Sherlock lui tendait déjà un des somnifères avec un verre d'eau.  
Il avait remarqué les yeux fatigués et la peau fade du docteur Watson, il voyait le tremblement de ses mains, de ses lèvres, la détresse ressentie, sans contrôler son esprit de déduction habituel... Ses habitudes de détective consultant ne le quittaient pas.

- Dors, John. Tes yeux sont cernés.  
- Et si demain quand je me réveillais, j'étais seul ? T'y as pensé ?  
- Ca n'arrivera pas.  
- Avec toi, je me permets tout de même de douter. Je suis trop habitué à tes petits tours. Tu es sensé être mort, devant moi, sous mes yeux, on a tous vu, je t'ai vu sauter. Tu m'as parlé avant ca... Tu m'as dit adieu. On t'a tué. C'est impossible que tu sois la. C'est physiquement impossible que tu te tiennes devant moi. Oh et avant de protester avec tes airs fiers, sache que… saches que j'ai juste aucune envie que tu proteste, Sherlock. Ne dis rien.

John ne savait plus s'il parlait à la silhouette devant lui, ou a lui même. Il continuait de résister physiquement à la douleur que lui procurait son crane. Ses pensées lui avaient parues si claires, mais maintenant?  
Maintenant que le sommeil le guettait, serait il prêt a abandonner de nouveau l'image de son ami ?  
Il regarda Sherlock, qui tenait toujours le comprimé. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, essayant de prendre un air dur.

"Tu as promis de rester, Sherlock. Quoi qu'en dise mon esprit ou mon imagination."

Il attrapa vivement le comprimé et l'eau entre ses doigts et l'avala presque avec violence, avec agacement. Puis il ferma les yeux.

"J'ai promis." Lui répondit le second.

La nuit passa. Le sommeil lourd du docteur l'empêcha de rêver ou de penser. Il dormi juste profondément. Sans réflexions ni inquiétudes. Le matin, il se réveilla juste, et ouvrit les yeux. Il les referma en poussant un soupire de soulagement. Sherlock était la. Il regardait par la fenêtre.  
Le Docteur s'assit en brisant le silence paisible :

- Déjà debout ?  
- Je n'ai pas dormi.  
- Oh.  
- Toi par contre, une vraie masse. Ils sont puissants tes somniferes. Pour une fois que ta psy te prescrit un truc utile. Ta jambe c'était du pipo mais la, ca fonctionne bien.

Sherlock esquissait un sourire. Un sourire qui émut John. Il attendait ce sourire. Et il le voyait. Il fixa un moment ses pommettes relevées, ses lèvres courbées, avant de lui aussi finir par sourire. Il souriait sans se forcer.  
Sourire a une scène étrange : il voyait un mirage lui sourire, et cela le rendait heureux.  
Même si c'était pathétique, John Watson était enfin vraiment soulagé. Il se sentait enfin détendu.  
Il se leva et s'étira.

"On rentre a Londres des que je serais prêt." Murmura-t-il.

Sur ces mots il alla se préparer.  
Que se passait-il dans l'esprit, de Sherlock ? Pouvait-il penser? Était-il triste ? Douteux ? Heureux ? Ressentait-il quoi que ce soit ?  
Pourquoi était-ce dans cette forêt, qui a fini par se montrer ? Pourquoi cette forêt ? Pourquoi pas autre part ?

L'hypothèse de la brume et des hallucinations se faisait de plus en plus forte. Les mêmes que celles pour le chien des Baskervilles. Des pensées qui nous hantent tellement qu'elles semblent se matérialiser.

Les larmes remontèrent aux yeux de Watson, sans control. Quand ils seront à Londres, il devrait faire de son mieux pour paraitre seul. Paraitre seul physiquement, et mentalement. Cacher une personne en soit lui paraissait dangereux. Mais c'était un risque à prendre et à assumer. C'était ca ou la solitude de son esprit.

Il ne pouvait pas révéler "Je vois Sherlock! " à une assemblée de personne l'ayant vu mourir. C'était insensé.

Le chemin du retour parut plus long. Il savait exactement ou il se dirigeait cette fois. Son esprit ne vagabondait plus sans objectif.  
Le chemin s'imprimait en lui. Et les routes défilaient, les rapprochant de Londres, et de leur but.  
Leur but ?  
221B Baker Street.

Ils arrivèrent après un voyage silencieux. Avant de descendre de la voiture, John avala sa salive, anxieux. La porte en face de sa fenêtre de voiture continuait de le fasciner comme au premier jour... Mais elle lui faisait peur. Parce que depuis 1 semaine, il était n'avait pas osé venir l'ouvrir seul.  
Mais Sherlock était la cette fois. Avec lui. En lui. Sa présence était au moins dans son esprit.

Ils coururent se refugier à l'intérieur, sans un bruit.  
Personne ne les vit. Et le silence total des pas, n'alertaient même pas Mrs Hudson, car l'escalier ne grinça pas à leur passage. Du moins, pas à celui de Sherlock. Seul les pas du docteur Watson étaient audibles mais rien de suspect dans tout ça.

Le docteur et le détective redécouvraient ensemble leur histoire. Une semaine seulement avait passé, mais cela représentait une éternité.  
Sur le crane de la cheminé était collé un Post-It :

"Prenez soin de cet appartement. Rangez-le comme vous et Sherlock y auriez vécus.  
Mrd Hudson."

Elle devait juste être inquiète pour John, pour lui laisser comme indications de pareilles évidences. Rien n'avait changé à l'intérieur justement. Le désordre était toujours présent, les feuilles volantes, le smiley jaune maltraité par les balles sur le mur, les livres entassés dans la bibliothèque, les flacons et autres microscopes sur la table de la cuisine.

-Tu veux boire du café, Sherlock ?

- Noir, avec 2 sucres.  
- Je vais préparer ca.

John gardait ses distances avec Sherlock, car il savait que ces retrouvailles imaginaires, laisseraient de nouveau place à une perte. Une perte qu'il redoutait de tout son être. Perdre quelqu'une une fois est horrible. Mais le perdre deux fois, se résumerait à de la torture Pourquoi se retrouver, si on doit encore s'abandonner ?  
Cependant, ce n'était pas à ça qu'il voulait penser. Il comptait juste profiter des instants présents. Boire un café, lire un livre, surfer sur internet, jouer du violon ou qui sait, même jouer au Cluedo paraissait important.

Quand il revint avec les deux cafés, Sherlock avait justement empoigné son violon. Il l'arma au creux de son cou, prêt à jouer. L'archet brillait, d'une lueur angélique. Sherlock passa un chiffon sur le crin qui allait gratter les cordes et posa ensuite l'archer dessus, s'apprêtant à jouer.  
John ne l'arrêta pas.  
Il voulait entendre les berceuses de son ami. Seul lui les entendrait après tout.  
Sherlock joua. Il joua encore. Il rejoua.  
John se fichait de la force du bruit qu'il entendait. Une note juste ou fausse, quelle importance ? C'était son bonheur personnel, puisque seul lui le savait. Seul lui le voyait, seul lui profitait. Sherlock jouait pour lui.

Un craquement se fit entendre.  
Un craquement ?  
Non. Deux. Trois. Pleins de craquement. Deux personnes montaient les escaliers.

John déglutit profondément, se préparant à affronter enfin une vraie personne. Se séparer de son esprit.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, le docteur découvrit Mrs Hudson, accompagnée de Lestrade.

"Bonjour, Mrs. Hudson. Bonjour Greg."

Ils ne répondirent pas. Leur visage était choqué. Leurs yeux écarquillés a la limite du possible, semblaient tomber de leurs orbites. Gred Lestrade semblait ne plus tenir sur ses jambes et Mrs. Hudson, elle, semblait au bord de la crise cardiaque. La pauvre dame avait porté une main à sa bouche et l'autre s'accrochait de façon hystérique au bras de Lestrade.

"J'ai décidé de revenir." chuchota John.

Il remarqua que Mrs Hudson avait les larmes aux yeux.

"Je suis revenu, oui. Quelque chose ne vas pas?" Ajouta John.

Le visage de Greg Lestrade était encore suis le choc, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à s'en remettre et cela mettait le docteur mal a l'aise. Il articula :  
"Il... Il est la depuis longtemps ? "

John se figea. Soutenant le regard du policier qui lui était adressé. Adressé à John ? Non.

Alors qui était la « depuis longtemps » ? C'était ca la vraie question. John aurait il laissé rentrer une autre personne, sans même s'en rendre compte ? Un cambrioleur ? Un sans- abri ?! La question résonnait dans sa tête comme un coup de cymbale près de l'oreille. John se sentait devenir fou intérieurement.  
- Il ?  
- Oui, il. Lui.

- Mais Qui ?!

- Sherlock… ! Il est la depuis longtemps ?

John se retourna brièvement vers son ami qui continuait de jouer du violon. Il était encore là. Les rayons du soleil qui traversaient la fenêtre, le baignait d'une belle aura.

John reporta un regard plein de détresse vers Lestrade et Mrs Hudson. Ses yeux étaient perdu et cherchaient un repère.  
"Vous... Vous le voyez ?!"

Le hochement de tête lents mais très nets de la propriétaire de l'appartement, qui venait de fondre en larmes suffit à lui répondre. Le cœur de John battait la chamade. Il n'était pas fou, alors ? Il n'avait pas rêvé ?

Sherlock arrêta de jouer. Et en levant la tête, il articula.  
"Je ne suis pas un faux, John."

FIN !


End file.
